Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for maintaining an opening in the surface of a body of water, such as a pond or livestock watering tank, that would otherwise freeze over with ice.
Many property owners have ponds located within their property (such as a backyard pond). During winter months in colder climates, the ponds tend to freeze over with ice. When the ponds freeze over, toxic gases are trapped under the ice and pose a hazard to fish living within the pond. If the frozen surface is not broken in order to allow toxic gases to escape, the water below the frozen surface may become overly concentrated with nitrates, for example. Thus, the ice typically is broken in order to allow the toxic gases to escape.
In order to gain access to water below the surface for various activities and provide a path for toxic gases to escape, the frozen surface of the water is typically broken, drilled, or the like, in order to provide an accessible path to the water below. However, conventional methods of providing access to the water are typically labor-intensive, time-consuming, and typically do not prevent subsequent freezing.
As an alternative to conventional methods, pond heaters were to maintain an ice-free area within a body of water. However, typical pond heaters are expensive to operate because they operate at approximately 1500 watts or more, and, as such, may be dangerous.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,597,863, entitled xe2x80x9cDevice for Keeping a Portion of a Body of Water Free from Ice,xe2x80x9d discloses a device for keeping a portion of a body of water free from ice. The device includes a heating element and a buoyant enclosure. The opening of the device includes a diaphragm with a vent. As such, the opening of the device is small, or covered, thereby obstructing the view of liquid underneath. Thus, it may be difficult to discern whether the device is operating properly by sight alone.
Thus, a need exists for an improved system and method for maintaining an opening in the surface of a body of water.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a floating water deicer for maintaining an opening in a body of water that would otherwise freeze over with ice. The deicer includes a buoyant support member (or a float) that floats at or near the water""s surface. The deicer also includes a water pump having an inlet and an outlet. The pump draws water in through the inlet and expels it through the outlet. The pump is carried by the support member such that the outlet is located at or near the surface of the water. A heater is also carried by the support member. The heater is constructed and positioned to deliver heat to the water at or near the water""s surface. The combination of the heater and the pumped water maintains an opening in the water surface that would otherwise freeze over with ice.
In one embodiment, the body of the pump is mounted proximate the support member. A fluid conduit may be connected to the inlet of the pump. The conduit extends downwardly from the water""s surface such that water is drawn from a depth where it is warmer than the water at or near the water""s surface.
In another embodiment, the body of the pump is suspended below the water""s surface, such that the pump""s body and inlet are at a location where the water is warmer than the water at or near the surface. In this embodiment, a fluid conduit extends between the pump""s outlet and a location at or near the water""s surface, such that water expelled through the outlet is discharged at or near the water""s surface. The conduit may serve as the means for connecting the pump to the support member, or, alternatively, a separate connection bracket may be provided for this purpose.
The support member may comprise a ring-shaped member having an outer diameter, an inner diameter and a center opening. The heating element may comprise an electric wire heater which extends around the inner diameter of the ring-shaped member. Optionally, the heating element may be a resistive ink heater, a Kapton heater, or various other known heaters. Foil may be used to cover the heater and disperse the heat from the heater over a larger surface area. Optionally, the heating element may be positioned around or over the outer diameter of the ring-shaped member.
Embodiments of the present invention also provide a deicer that includes a heater configured to be disposed near a surface of the water, and a pump having an inlet and an outlet positioned below the heater. The heater substantially surrounds the opening in the body of water, and is adapted to heat at least a portion of the water within the opening. The pump has an inlet and an outlet positioned below the heater. The pump is configured to be submerged within the water, and to pump water below the surface into the opening. The deicer may be configured to float, or to lock into surrounding ice.
Embodiments of the present invention also provide a method of maintaining an opening in a body of water that would otherwise freeze over with ice. The method includes disposing a heater within a floating deicer, heating water positioned within an opening of the floating deicer with the heater; and pumping water below a surface of the water into the opening.